Couples d'un jour ou couples pour toujours?
by Angelnokonoha
Summary: Voici l’histoire des couples les plus célébres de Konoha et de Suna .Nous allons survoler tous ces petits couples et leur histoire de manière humoristique.
1. Chapter 1

**Couples d'un jour ou couples pour toujours ?**

Couples :Naruto/Hinata

Sakura/Lee

Neji/Tenten

Ino/Chouji

Temari/Shika

Gaara/Sa gourde (pour les intimes Gourdounette^^)

Kankuro/Sa marionnette «Barbie»^^

Akamaru/Sheila (une jolie petite chienne…)

Kiba/Aïcha (maitresse de Sheila)

Résumé : Voici l'histoire des couples les plus célébres de Konoha et de Suna (mais les pluparts des histoires se passent à Konoha).Nous allons survoler tous ces petits couples et leur histoires de manière humoristique^^.Pour ma première fic j'aimerai mettre en avant les défauts (ou qualités, on ne sait jamais avec un esprit pervers comme le mien xD) des personnages (des défauts et qualités que j'invente moi-même ou qui sont réels).J'ai emprunté une idée de Inesl :les questions à la fin de chaque chapitre(allez voir sa fic absolument hilarante « On ne naît pas femme on le devient... Vont-elles survivre ? » )

Résumé pitoyable je sais…

**1****er**** chapitre : Introduction**

**Hinata/Naruto**

Doucement, une ombre s'approcha de l'échoppe d'Ichiraku tel un chat guettant sa proie. Il avait faim et tout le monde savait que le bol n'allait pas rester longtemps plein. D'une seule traite, il avala le contenu et dit :

L'ombre mystérieuse (Naruto, si jamais quelqu'un n'a pas compris xD) :Raahhhh…merci, Ichiraku, j'avais vraiment la dalle!

Ichiraku :Ohhh, mais de rien, je ne peut pas refuser de nourrir un des plus grand ninjas de notre village et qui est aussi mon plus fidèle client (donc celui avec qui il se remplit les poches^^) !

Naruto lui fit un sourire comme il sait aussi bien les faire.

Naruto : Éhéh ! Et c'est pour ça que tu va me faire une petite réduction, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichiraku : Naruto !C'est la deuxième fois ce mois, que tu ne me paye pas les ramens !Tu est pourtant un ninja et tu gagne suffisament pour les payer !Je veux bien te faire de temps en temps des bols gratuits, mais si ça continue, je vais me ruiner !

Hinata ayant entendu toute discussion, s'approcha et dit :

Hinata :Tenez, dit-elle en tendant quelques billets à Ichiraku, cela devrais suffir amplement pour payer ses dettes.

Elle fit mine de s'en aller, mais après quelques mètres, Naruto la rattrapa par le bras.

Naruto : Merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça pou…

Hinata :Oh, mais ne te préoccupe pas pour ça, tu me renverras l'ascenseur j'en suis sûre, lui répondit-elle avec un regard chargé de sous-entendus.

Et elle le planta là, en plein milieu de la rue à contempler sa silhouette qui s'éloignait.

Sakura/Lee

Sakura :Lee, arrêtes de bouger !Je ne peut pas te soigner si tu ne cesse pas de gigoter !

Lee :Mais, il faut que je reprenne mon entraînement !Gai sensei ne vas pas aimer apprendre que j'ai été suffisamment naïf pour me prendre une branche en plein dans la figure !

Sakura :Peut-être, mais si tu veux guérir tu ne doit pas faire des efforts pendant minimum 3 jours. Cette branche t'a salement amoché…

C'est vrai que pour être amoché, il l'était. On aurait dit un panda avec ses deux yeux au beurre noir(n'est-ce pas mignon !?). Mais l'idée de rester 3 jours sans rien faire (à part rester au lit, regarder la télé, se promener en toute tranquilité, regarder les autres souffrir à cause de l'entraînement et s'amuser comme un fou…les choses normales pour une personne normale, mais Lee n'est pas vraiment…bref, revenons à nos pandas…oups,pardon!...à nos moutons…) ne l'enchantèrent pas du tout :

Lee :Tu est folle !Les autres vont s'améliorer pendant que moi je fais des choses sans aucun intérêt(quesque je vous disais, il est tout sauf normal…), je n'accepterais jamais ça !

Sakura : Mais, je ne t'ai jamais dis que tu avais le choix, c'est un ordre ! Tu resteras tranquille pendant minimum 3 jours que ça te plaise ou non, compris? dit-elle en criant presque.

Lee :…

Sakura :Contente que tu ais compris le message ! Maintenant tu peux t'en aller, mais fais attention, si jamais je te vois en train de t'entraîner ou faire quelque chose que je t'ai interdit de faire, je me chargerais moi-même de t'achever…

Lee déglutit mais acquiesça.

Sakura ;Bon, je vois que c'est clair. Aurevoir, lui dit-elle en lui faisant la bise, on se reverra dans 3 jours !

Elle disparut derrière l'encadrement de la porte, Lee se massait la joue, sur laquelle Sakura venait de déposer un baiser, en regardant le vide.

Sakura se tenait derrière la porte, le regardait d'un air attendrit et pensa :

Sakura :_Il est vraiment fatiguant à toujours parler d'efforts, de donner toujours le mieux de soi-même et tout le tralala, mais c'est ce qui fait de Lee, une personne si attachante…_

Finalement, il se releva et s'en alla.

Tenten/Neji

Ils accompagnèrent Lee chez Sakura et le laissèrent entre les mains de la jeune fille. Il s'était encore lancé un défi débile et voila ce qui arrive quand on ne regarde pas devant nous : une branche qui branchouillait(vous ne connaissez pas ce mot? Vous pouvez trouver la définition dans le dictionnaire «Les mots inventés par angelnokonoha sur le moment même» disponible dans toutes les bonnes librairies de Konoha) qui vous arrive en plein dans la figure.

Le silence s'installa. Personne ne parlait. Habituellement, c'est Lee qui parle (un peu trop même…).Mais, soudain Neji commença à engager la conversation :

Neji : Euh…comment se passe tes entraînement ?(il a peut-être oublié qu'elle faisait partie de son équipe et qu'il participait à ses entraînements…)

Tenten : Ah…euh…très bien, et les tiens ?(Ils le font exprès ou quoi !?)

Neji : Parfaitement, lui répondit-il ravi d'avoir au moins dit quelques phrases.

Neji décida de continuer sur sa lancée.

Neji : Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus manger ensemble sans Lee. Allez, je t'invite !

Tenten : Euh…merci, mais je dois aider ma mêre à faire le ménage.(elle aurait pu trouver mieux comme excuse…)Une autre fois, peut-être !(accentuons bien le peut-être)

Neji : Ok, alors…pourquoi pas…demain ?

Tenten ne pouvant s'échapper du piège de l'infâme Neji ,se résolut à accepter l'invitation.

Tenten : D'accord. Bon…euh…je dois y aller.

Neji :On se revoit demain !

Tenten en avait le souffle coupé. Neji Hyûga venait de l'inviter à manger avec lui ! Bien sûr, seulement en amis (c'est ce qu'elle croit…*rire sadique de l'auteur*) mais c'était quand même un rendez-vous!

Et elle se dirigea vers sa maison en sautant de joie. (je vous raconte pas la tête des passant…)


	2. Visite imprévue

Hinata s'était rendu dans la demeure Hyûga pour se reposer. Elle avait passé une journée fatigante et la seule chose quelle voulait était de s'affaler sur son lit pour une petite sieste bien méritée. Quand elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes, un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce voisine, à savoir la chambre de Neji. La demoiselle se disant qu'il devait sûrement chercher un rouleau ou quelque chose dans ce genre là et qu'il n'allait pas tarder, se prépara à s'endormir. Mais, Neji continua à faire suffisamment de bruit pour réveiller un ours en période d'hibernation. Hinata se résigna à remettre son petit moment de détente à plus tard et alla voir avec curiosité la cause de ces malheurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Ah, c'est toi ! Justement, j'avais besoin d'aide!

- Pourquoi ?

-Je cherche mon pull bleu ciel, tu sais, celui que j'avais mis pour la réception, il y deux mois…

-Celui que tu avais taché avec du ketchup?

-Oh, non! J'ai complètement oublié qu'il était taché, dit-il comme si la fin du monde était proche. Quesque je vais bien pouvoir mettre pour le rendez-vous?

-Quel rendez-vous?

-Euh…j'ai dit rendez-vous? Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous et sûrement pas avec Tenten! Ne vas surtout pas t'imaginer que je l'ai invité pour aller manger ensemble demain! Hein, nous ne sommes que des amis, rien de plus ! Seulement des amis…

Et il commença à rire nerveusement.

-Ok…, lui répondit Hinata surprise de sa réaction, si tu veux, je peux t'aider à choisir la tenue pour le…

-Une fête ! C'est une fête!

-Chez qui?

- Ah…euh…tu connais pas! C'est un mec qui vient d'arriver à Konoha !

-Bizarre, je n'ai entendu parlé d'aucun nouvel arrivant…

-C'est normal, il vient de s'installer et euh…il est très discret !

-Et il ne s'appellerait pas Tenten, par hasard?

-Euh, non! Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-J'ai compris, Neji, pas la peine de continuer à mentir…

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai demandé à Tenten de manger avec moi demain…

-Enfin ! Depuis le temps que tu me bassinais avec tes «Tenten» par-ci et tes «Tenten» par-là!

-Oui, mais maintenant, le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de tenue!

Et il recommença à fouiller un peu partout en envoyant ses vêtements valser à travers la pièce. Il se retourna et éclata de rire. Hinata était toujours à sa place initiale avec comme guise de chapeau une chaussette rouge avec des motifs en forme de kunai. Elle l'enleva et continua de regarder son cousin qui avait repris ses fouilles.

-Peut-être que si tu utilisais ton Byakugan, ça irait plus vite?

-Bonne idée, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas donnée avant?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neji avait trouvé la tenue parfaite pour le lendemain (une chemise bleu et un pantalon blanc).

-Merci, si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, dis le moi!

-Me laisser dormir est une bonne façon de te faire pardonner, dit-elle en baillant.

Neji rougit de gène, après tout, il avait réveillé sa cousine avec son boucan.

-Désolé! Bon, moi je vais faire un tour chez le fleuriste pour commander un bouquet! Dors bien, Hinata-san!

La kunoichi aux cheveux noir regarda son cousin courir dans le couloir et disparaître à l'angle. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit toute habillée et commença son voyage aux pays des rêves.

Elle rêva d'un renard qui se promenait, tranquillement, dans une forêt. Tout à coup, le renard s'arrêta et la regarda fixement. Il se dirigea vers elle et arrivé à sa hauteur, il frotta, doucement, son museau contre la main tendue d'Hinata.

Elle se réveilla. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce que ce rêve signifiait, elle n'y fit pas attention, en pensant que c'était sûrement un rêve banal. Elle avait tort.

La sonnette sonneta (encore un mot que vous trouverez dans le dictionnaire « les mots inventés par Angel sur le moment même »^^) et elle alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil se trouvait Naruto.

-Hinata-san! J'aimerais te parler!

Hinata, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas coiffée, rougit. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle l'invita à rentrer. Ils s'installèrent, tous les deux, dans le salon.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

-Je voulais encore te remercier et…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était normal ! Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi! l'interrompit-elle.

-Oui, mais je veux te renvoyer l'ascenseur, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Donc que veut-tu que nous fassions?

-Oh, c'est très gentil de ta part d'être aussi attentionné avec moi, mais, pour l'instant, rien ne me vient à l'esprit…

-Que cela ne tienne! Hinata, ce soir, prépare-toi! Je vais te faire découvrir Konoha sous un autre angle!

-Je…je ne suis pas sûr que mon père soit d'accord…

-On s'en fiche de ton vieux! Je veux te remercier et je ne laisserai personne m'en empêcher !

-…

-Ce soir, à huit heures, je t'attendrais dessous le cerisier devant l'entrée de cette maison. Je te ferai découvrir la magie de la nuit!

-Naruto-kun, je…je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir venir…

-Mais bien sur, que tu pourras venir. S'il le faut, je me bats contre ton père!

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Tu viens, c'est décidé!

Il lui jeta un regard qui signifiait «la conversation est close», et se releva. Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers elle. Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il se retourna :

-N'oublie pas. Huit heures, sous le cerisier…

Et il renferma la porte, laissant Hinata seule avec ses réflexions.

Finalement, elle décida qu'elle allait se rendre sous le cerisier à l'heure indiquée. Elle ne dirait rien à sa mère ni à sa sœur. Elle préféra ne pas penser si son père venait à apprendre qu'au lieu d'être dans son lit, elle se promenait dans Konoha avec le garçon qui un jour avait vaincu Neji. Elle frémit juste à l'idée de voir son père, furieux contre elle…

Neji revint et retrouva sa cousine dans le salon.

-Tu m'as l'air pensive, Hinata-san.

-Il faut que je te raconte un truc.

Et elle lui révéla toute l'histoire. Il lui avait fait confiance en lui dévoilant son rendez-vous, donc elle se devait de lui dévoiler son secret. Il était content pour Hinata, même si l'idée qu'elle se promène la nuit, à travers Konoha et en compagnie de Naruto, ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Naruto, mais le problème était que Naruto pouvait bien attirer des ennuis à sa cousine à cause de cette histoire.

-Neji?

-Oui?

-Maintenant, c'est toi qui va devoir m'aider pour choisir la tenue, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Et bien, allons'y!

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Hinata et les essayages de vêtements commencèrent.

Entre quelques "Nah, c'est trop décolleté" et des "Non, Neji, je ne vais pas mettre ça! Je ne vais pas à l'église!", ils trouvèrent LA tenue! Un short noir (après quelques commentaires de Neji sur le fait qu'il était trop court selon lui) et un haut en soie rouge (encore quelques commentaires de la part de Neji sur le fait, cette fois-ci, que c'était trop voyant) furent choisis pour mettre en valeur Hinata pour son rencard (depuis quand c'est un rencard? Depuis que je l'ai décidé! MOUAHAHAH...*rire sadique de l'auteur*) avec Naruto.

Ils avaient fait du bon boulot. C'était suffisamment confortable, si jamais elle devait courir (Neji insista bien sur ce point, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi, comme si Naruto allait violer Hinata...) et suffisamment...n'ayons pas peur des mots..."sexy" (là par-contre, Neji n'insista pas...).

Après avoir réglé tout les préparatifs pour leur rencards (MOUAHAHAH*encore un petit rire sadique de l'auteur*) respectifs, Neji alla s'entrainer dans le jardin pendant qu'Hinata se changeait. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle détacha sa longue chevelure jusque là attachée par un élastique, et une cascade de cheveux encadra son joli visage. Quand Neji la vit, il dû se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus (Euh…Neji, c'est ta cousine…).

Le père d'Hinata était en voyage donc elle n'avait pas à craindre de la croiser. Neji s'occupa du reste de la famille en inventant une excuse comme quoi elle était malade et qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Sa mère commença à s'inquiéter et voulait aller voir comment elle se sentait, mais Neji lui répondit qu'il était allé la voir et qu'il était ressorti avec des chaussures à sa trousse.

A huit heures moins cinq, Hinata ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et se glissa par l'ouverture. Elle sauta avec la souplesse d'un chat. Sans faire de bruit, elle sorti de la propriété de son père. Naruto était là, adossé contre le tronc du cerisier à l'attendre…

* * *

Nous retrouverons Hinata et Naruto pour leur rencard (MOUAHAHAHahaha … humpffff … *pour problème de santé mentale, l'auteur est bâillonnée et attachée*) dans quelques chapitres.

(l'auteur a réussi à se libérer…)

-MOUAHAHAHAH !!!(faut pas s'inquiéter, elle se soigne…)

-Ouahhh, j'ai vraiment de l'autorité dans ce chapitre! dit un jeune blondinet surexité.

-Bien sur, il fallait bien que tu sache faire quelque chose d'autre de que faire des clones! lui répondit une jeune fille emprisonnée dans une camisole de force.

Naruto se sentant offensé s'en alla et laisse la folle toute seule avec un couteau…

Elle prend l'arme, le brandit et…déchira sa camisole.

-MOUAHAHAHAHAH…je suis revenu, plus puissante que jamais!

L'auteur est maitrisé par quelques ninjas…

-Mais ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers ! Je reviendrais pour écrire les histoires de nos ninjas préférés! MOUAHAHAHAHAH…JE REVIENDRAIS! dit-elle en étant amené de force vers l'asile le plus proche…

Nous retrouverons nos héros dans le prochain chapitre, cette fois-ci portant sur le couple Sakura/Lee! ( Quand notre chère auteur se guérira de son…euh…petit problème…)

Aller, quelques petits reviews pour encourager notre jeune écrivaine à se guérir le plus rapidement possible!


	3. Gueule de bois et conséquences

Sakura savait que Lee allait désobéir. Donc, elle décida de le suivre. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se retrouva avec une kunoichi à ses trousses.

-*Bizarre, il ne va pas vers son terrain d'entrainement?*pensa note détective en herbe.

Lee se dirigea vers une échoppe de saké. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et commanda un verre de saké. Sakura, surprise et apeurée (allez savoir pourquoi…), sortit de sa cachette en vitesse et fonça vers le maitre de taijustu. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Lee se leva en titubant et commença à casser tout ce qui l'entourait. Quand il vit la kunoichi, il se rapprocha d'elle.

-Huhu, j'savais pas que t'avais une jo…jumelle. Hihihi, elle est…hips…canon!

Quelques bosses et côtes cassées plus tard, Lee se décida à danser une valse en plein milieu de la rue avec comme partenaire Sakura. Bien sûr, la jeune méd-nin n'apprécia guère la danse, mais se disant qu'il ne faisait ça que parce qu'il était soûl, le laissa l'entrainer dans son délire.

-Tu danses…hips…marvelleusement bien!

-Euh, Lee?

-Moui?

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien?

-Marvelleusement bien!lui répondit-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal de danser la valse dans une rue. Quesqu'tu me r'garde comme ça? ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'un ANBU qui passait par-là et qui avait posé ses yeux sur l'ivrogne.

-Ne faites pas attention! Il n'est pas lui-même! Essaya Sakura, sans aucun succès, de sauver la peau de son ami.

-Laisse, Sakura. Il veut me…hips…défier, alors il va voir ce que…hips…le resplendissant fauve de jade de Konoha…hips…est capable de faire! Rock Lee ne recule…hips…devant rien!

Et il s'attaqua au membre des services spéciaux. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et réussi à emprisonner les mains et les pieds de Lee, pour plus de sécurité, il le bâillonna(ben quoi, il pourrait mordre^^).

Sakura regarda, impuissante, son compagnon se faire emmener chez le Hokage. Elle l'accompagna, décidée à réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait causés.

-Tsunade-sama? appela le ninja en toquant à la porte de la vénérée Godaime.

Des interlocutions de surprise et des bruits suspects se firent entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix se fit entendre, essoufflée :

-Euh…entrez!

La troisième Sannin, décoiffée, était assise derrière son bureau. Jiraya se tenait à sa droite, des traces de rouge à lèvres sur les joues.

-Que voulez-vous? Je suis très occupée avec cette paperasse! Dit-elle en montrant le tas de papier devant elle.

-Pardon de vous interrompre pendant votre…euh…travail, mais je vous amène un dangereux individu qui m'a menacé sur la voie publique, sans aucune raison!

L'individu en question se tortillait et jeta un regard vers le shinobi de rang supérieur avec toute la hargne dont il était capable.

Tsunade le regarda avec curiosité.

-Lee qui menace des personnes injustement?

Elle demanda à l'ANBU de sortir et remarqua que Sakura attendait son accord pour pouvoir entrer.

-Sakura! Entre et raconte-moi cette histoire de fous!(une histoire de fous? Où ça?)

-Et bien voila, sensei, Lee s'est blessé pendant un de ces entrainement et je lui ai recommandé (obligé est le mot le plus approprié à la situation…) de ne pas faire d'effort durant trois jours. Il l'a mal pris et est allé oublier ses malheurs dans l'alcool. lui dit son ancienne élève en regardant le sol, gênée.

-Il…il a anéanti une partie du village?

-Non, il a seulement cassé quelques objets et l'échoppe de saké…

Tsunade soupira, Elle l'aimait bien l'échoppe…

- Parfois, une kunoichi doit savoir prendre des décisions justes, mais la tienne ne l'était pas! Comme Lee est dans cet état à cause de tes décisions, tu en payeras le prix!

Sakura déglutit. Tsunade lui faisait peur quand elle parlait sur ce ton si sérieux.

-Oui, j'aurais du savoir que priver Lee de son entrainement, n'était pas une bonne idée.

J'en prends toutes les responsabilités! Quel est la peine?

-Tu es condamné à accomplir tous les désirs de Lee pendant une semaine!

Soudain, Lee arrêta de gigoter et écouta avec attention. Il était soûl pas sourd. Des idées lui traversaient déjà l'esprit.

-Tous?!

-Oui, tous! Sans exception!

-Mais…et s'il me demande de me marier avec lui? répondit une Sakura livide.

-Tu seras la nouvelle Mme Rock! C'est trop kawaiiiiiii!

On pouvait voir sur le visage du jeune shinobi une expression de ravissement.

-Mais…mais…

-Sakura, tu as fait une bêtise, tu dois donc la réparer, quel qu'en soit le prix! Et puis, je suis sûre que tes enfants seront très mignons!

-…

L'expression de Lee se renforça.

-Bon maintenant, sors de ce bureau et laisse-moi vaquer à mes occupations! dit Tsunade en laissant glisser un regard vers Jiraya qui n'avait pas dit un mot, sûrement trop occupé à la mater.

Sakura libéra Lee et sortit abasourdit. Elle allait devoir accomplir tous les désirs de Lee! S'il lui demandait de faire des choses perverses, elle était obligé de les faire. (comme si l'idée lui déplaisait^^) Lee sautillait autour d'elle.

-Arrête de sauter! Lui cria la rose au bord des larmes.

Ils passèrent sur un pont et elle le poussa à l'eau. Lee redevenant sobre, la regarda. Elle pleurait. Il sortit de l'eau et essaya de la consoler.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Parce que je suis une idiote!

Lee ne comprit pas pourquoi elle disait cette absurdité. Normalement, la kunoichi aurait dû le taper. Et au lieu de ça, elle pleurait et s'insultait.

-Tu n'es pas une idiote! Je ne vois pas de raison pour…

-A cause de moi, tu as failli être condamner à mort!(elle exagère pas un peu là- -')

Elle se laissa tomber et mis sa tête dans ses mains. Lee s'agenouilla et enlaça le corps de la jeune femme avec tendresse.

-Sakura, calme-toi. La peine de mort est interdite, sauf en cas de force majeur! Et si j'avais été condamné, ce serait ma faute! Je n'aurais pas dû m'enivrer…

-Mais, c'est moi qui t'es poussé à le faire, hoqueta la rose. Tu ne serais pas aller te bourrer, si je ne t'avais pas obligé à arrêter les entrainements.

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Lee ne sachant plus quoi faire resta silencieux. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sakura s'était endormi dans les bras du jeune homme. Il la prit et l'emmena. Quand il arriva chez lui, il la posa sur son lit et la regarda dormir. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Quelques heures après cet épisode émouvant et romantique, la belle au bois dormants se réveilla (pas par un baiser de son prince charmant, dommage…) et sentit une odeur de nourriture. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

-Où suis-je?

-Ah, je vois que tu t'es réveillée! Ca te dit une pizza faite maison?

Lee lui avait dit ça avec un sourire des plus éclatants.

-*Il porte un tablier ou je rêve?! Il est trop kawai!*

Je veux bien! J'ai hâte de manger ta pizza!

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

La suite dans le prochain chapitre portant sur Sakura/Lee!

S :Comment as-tu osé couper juste quand on allait diner!?

A :J'ai osé tout simplement…

L :J'ai faim! En plus, c'est moi qui l'ai fait!

S :Oui, moi aussi, j'ai faim!

A :Silence, sinon j'empoisonne la pizza et vous fait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances (MOUAHAHAHAH…*gomen…une rechute- -'…*)

L :Mais…

A : J'AI DIT SILENCE!!!!!!

S&L :…

J'espère que vous avez aimez^^

Franchement quand j'ai commencé, j'avais pas d'inspiration mais, après c'est venu tout seul^^

Nous retrouverons dans le prochain chapitre le couple Tenten/Neji!

Un ptit reviews pour éviter que je fasse une rechute?svp…


	4. Conscience perverse

Conscience perverse

Neji aperçut sa cousine se déplacer dans le jardin. Pour que ni sa tante ni Hanabi ne la voient, il se plaça juste devant la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Après un bon repas préparé avec soin par les mains expertes de Mme Hyûga, il alla se coucher car il avait un entraînement à cinq heures («l'aube ravive la flamme de la jeunesse.» Citation de Gai sensei).

_________________________________________

Durant cette nuit, chez Tenten.

-J'en ai marre!!!! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'invite quand j'ai rien de potable à me mettre!?

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa mère. Furieuse…

-Jeune fille, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu cries!?Ne sais-tu pas que des personnes essaient de dormir à cette heure-ci!? cria-t-elle. (elle peut parler-.-')

-Je suis désolée…

-Je l'espère! Bon, que fais-tu hors de ton lit et pourquoi cries-tu?

Tenten, plus douée que Neji pour trouver des mensonges, en inventa un sans la moindre difficulté.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar…

Sa mère qui avait un caractère des plus adorables (comme vous le voyez^^) lui lança un regard plein d'instinct maternel.

-Ohhhhh, mon bébé a fait un mauvais rêve! Tu veux faire dodo avec maman?( J'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire que la mère de Tenten est très très très maternelle et qu'elle croit que sa fille est encore une pauvre petite fille sans défenses…)

-Euh…non, merci! C'est bon…

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Mr Nounours au grenier?

-Non, non! Je vais boire un verre de lait et j'irais me rendormir!

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui…

-Si tu as un autre cauch…

-Maman! C'est bon!

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton, jeune fille, et ne me coupe pas la parole! (j'adore quand les personnages changent de personnalité aussi vite^^)

-Oui, maman…, répondit Tenten sur un ton innocent.

Rassurée, la mère de la jeune kunoichi retourna dans sa chambre. Tenten soupira. Sa mère était pire que celle de Shikamaru. Elle aussi rentra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau. Elle réfléchissait à son rendez-vous.

-*Je n'aurais jamais du accepter…*

-*Pourquoi dis-tu ça?*lui demanda sa conscience.

-*Je ne suis pas suffisamment bien pour lui!*

-*Mais oui, tu l'est! Sinon, il ne t'aurait pas invité…*

-*Il a plein de filles qui lui tournent autour! Toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres!*

-*Encore une preuve que t'est suffisamment bien pour lui! C'est toi, qu'il a invité, pas les autres!*

-*Oui, mais seulement parce que nous sommes amis…*

-*T'es vraiment lourde à croire que tu vaux rien!*

-*Mais, c'est vrai! Je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une chance à coté de ces filles!*

-*Et pourquoi ça? T'es plutôt pas mal foutue, t'as un caractère qui fait trembler plus d'un, t'es pas une midinette… Je vois pas pourquoi tu serais pire que les autres.*(je tiens à préciser que la conscience de Tenten n'est pas Tenten! Non, elle ne se vante pas^^)

-*Peut-être que je ne suis pas si mal foutue et tous les autres trucs que tu as mentionné, mais Neji est habitué à fréquenter des princesses et des héritières célèbres…*

-*Et alors? Toi, t'es la maitresse d'armes de Konoha! Toutes ces princesses et héritières ne sont pas capables de tenir un couteau convenablement! Ca ne te suffit pas d'être une des kunoichis les plus importantes de ton village?*

-*Si, mais Neji ne me voit que comme un amie…*

-*Tu lis dans ces pensées pour le savoir?*

-*Ben, non.*

-*Ben, alors? Qui ne tente rien, n'as rien…*

-*Que veux-tu dire par-là ?*

-*T'es peut-être pas mal foutue, mais coté caboche par contre…*

-*…*

-*Demande-lui ce qu'il ressent pour toi!*

-*T'es folle?!*

-*Je te fais remarqué que si je suis folle, tu l'est aussi…*

-*…*

-*Vas dormir. De toute façon, tu sais plus ce que tu dis…*

Tenten, obéissant à sa conscience, se traina jusqu'au lit et commença à dormir. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla. Elle regarda vers son réveil.

-*Pourquoi, il est écrit sur cette machine qu'il est six heures?*

-*Parce qu'il est six heures, Baka!*

-Je suis en retard!

Elle se leva, s'habilla, se doucha, descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, dit bonjour à sa mère et sortit de la maison (tout ça en 3 minutes^^). En arrivant au terrain d'entrainement, elle se fit réprimander pas Gai sensei.

-Tenten, si tu continues comme ça, la flamme de la jeunesse ne s'allumera jamais en toi!

-Pardon, sensei. Mon réveil n'a pas sonné…

-C'est bon,je te pardonne! lui dit-il en lui faisant sa pose nice guy.

-…, tel fut la réaction de Tenten et Neji.

-Lee étant blessé, vous allez combattre l'un contre l'autre!(petit sourire patrociné Colgate)

Les deux camarades se regardèrent fixement. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de combattre l'autre. Mais, Gai sensei, lui, avait une envie folle de voir ses élèves se mesurer. Ils se résignèrent à se battre. Ils se positionnèrent face à face. Neji activa son Byakugan et Tenten invoqua ses armes les plus destructrices. Le combat commença.

-Ouiiiiiii! Allez Neji! Tu vas te faire massacrer, si tu ne regardes pas ses mouvements avec attention! Tenten, tu aurais pu éviter ce coup! C'est la force de la jeunesse du printemps! s'époumona Gai sensei.

Après une demi-heure de combat, ils arrêtèrent. A bout de souffle, ils se reposèrent sous un arbre.

-Déjà fatigués?! Allez, debout! Vous êtes dans la fleur de l'âge!

Et ils recommencèrent. Gai sensei n'arrêta que quand les deux ninjas s'évanouirent. (maitre indigne .)Il était midi passé, quand il les libéra. Tenten soutenait Neji pour qu'il ne tombe pas et le raccompagna jusqu'à la bâtisse Hyûga.

-Merci, j'aurais jamais pu arriver seul…

-De rien.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Tenten l'interrompit.

-Euh…et bien…je dois y aller si je veux me préparer pour ce soir…

-Oui, tu as raison. Moi aussi, je rentre…

Il lui fit un signe de la main et rentra dans la demeure. Tenten s'éloigna.

-*J'espère que l'ambiance sera moins pesante ce soir…*

-*Faudrait penser à te décoincer, ma vieille!*

-*Ah, t'es de retour…*

-*Oui, pour te jouer un mauvais tour!^^'*

-*Comment je vais faire moi? Je te parie qu'on va passer une soirée ennuyante…*

-*Meuh, non! S'il le faut, je prends le contrôle de ton corps et je mets l'ambiance…*

-*Euh…je préfère pas…*

-*Pourquoi? J'avais déjà élaboré des plans pour que…euh…non rien…*

-*T'es une conscience perverse!!!*

-*Et fière de l'être!^^*

-*Tu ne feras rien. Après tout c'est mon corps et c'est moi qui décide!*

-*C'est ce que tu crois…*

-*…*

Tenten se retrouva juste devant sa maison. Elle rentra et se fit sermonner par sa mère à cause de son retard. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune kunoichi monta dans sa chambre et fouilla sa penderie.

-*Non, non, non! J'ai rien à me mettre!!!!!!!!*

-*T'as du fric, je pense?*

-*Ben, oui. Et alors?*

-*T'es encore plus crétine que ce que je croyais…*

-*T'es ma conscience, ce qui fait de toi une crétine aussi…*

-*Merci pour le compliment!*

-*…*

-*Va t'acheter une tenue, BAKA!*

-*Baka, toi-même…*

-*Quel réplique. Je suis pétrifiée…*

-*…*

Pour la deuxième fois, aujourd'hui, la mère de Tenten vit sa fille descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre et sortir en courant. Elle regarda tous les magasins qui l'entourait et se dirigea vers l'un de ces préférés. Elle y entrât et pensa que c'était le seul endroit où elle était sûre de trouver la tenue parfaite. Elle repéra un kimono bleu avec des papillons noirs.

-*C'est parfait!*

-*bave*

-*Euh…Tenten, tu es sensé l'acheter pas baver dessus…*

Elle choisit des sandales noirs, quelques bijoux, des rubans et une broche en forme de papillon pour ornementer ses cheveux. Elle passa à la caisse et paya le tout. Remarquant qu'il manquait une trentaine de minutes avant le rendez-vous, elle se dépêcha de rentrer pour enfiler sa tenue. Elle lui allait à ravir. Juste après avoir mis sa broche, la sonnette…sonneta(^^). Sa mère ouvrit et fut surprise de voir le jeune Hyûga sur le perron.

-Bonsoir, je viens chercher Tenten!

-…

-Je vous la ramènerai avant minuit, promis!

-…

-Et je ne ferai rien d'explicite avec elle…

-!!!

Son cas s'aggravait. Tenten choisit se moment-là pour faire son apparition. Quand il vit la jeune femme, il prit un mouchoir sur la table d'à coté et essaya de cacher, tant bien que mal, le sang qui coulait de son nez. Tenten formula quelques excuses à l'intention de sa mère qui continuait pétrifiée. Ils sortirent.

-Où m'emmène-tu?

- Dans un restaurant...

-Merci, ça je le savais! Dans quel restaurant?

-Surprise…

Et oui, la surprise sera dévoilée dans le prochain chapitre portant sur Tenten/Neji!

Tenten : T'es vraiment méchante de m'avoir collé une conscience perverse qui m'insulte!

Tu préfères que je te mette un gros malabars sur le dos?

Tenten : Euh…non, merci…

Neji : J'aime pas les surprises…

Dommage pour toi! Moi, j'adore!

Tenten&Neji : ON VA FAIRE UN ASSOCIATION CONTRE LES ECRIVAINES FOLLES EN LIBERTE !!!!!!!!

Allez-y…

Tenten&Neji : …

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Prochain chapitre :Ino/Chouji


End file.
